The Reason
by Hiyori Nishiyama
Summary: Colección de mini-drabbles independientes / #8 "Esta noche." Después de todo, nunca hubo un para siempre.
1. Otoño olvidado

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Cada canción pertenece a su respectivo dueño. Escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro, prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

* * *

Drabble #1.

**Otoño olvidado.**

_¿__Te aferrarías a un vagabundo como yo por un instante?_

* * *

Llueve. La humedad huele a flores marchitas y se le está impregnando en el cabello. Las gotas caen con fuerza, pequeñas, casi cortantes. Se abrazan. El paraguas les da refugio pero aun así se sienten expuestos. Llueve a su alrededor y llueve en sus adentros.

—Me gustaría que este día no acabe.

New York les sonríe con cinismo. El tiempo pasa rápido y Sasuke no responde.

—¿De verdad debes irte?

Guarda las manos en los bolsillos, Ino resplandece a pesar de que el día gris parezca opacar todo. Ella nunca deja de brillar. Sasuke la besa.

—Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.

Y su figura desaparece dentro del tren.

**.**

* * *

**Canción: Queen of New York – SHINee.**

**Y así comienzo esta nueva colección de mini-drabbles inspirados en mis canciones de kpop favoritas, son historias de lectura rápida, independientes una de otra. Es probable que vean muchos finales abiertos, no me culpen por eso, pls. Hablamos de menos de 300 palabras, generalmente, y ya tengo escritos casi 10, así que actualizaré de seguido. Por otra parte, veo que la zona de SxI poco a poco revive, ¡no dejemos que esta pareja tan hermosa muera!**

**¿Opiniones? Son bien recibidas~ Nos leemos el domingo.**

**Hiyori.**


	2. Flecha

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Cada canción pertenece a su respectivo dueño. Escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro, prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

* * *

Drabble #2.

**Flecha.**

_Incluso si duele, __incluso si me hace llorar, te amo._

* * *

Oscuridad. El cuarto está hundido en el silencio. Sus manos tiemblan, frías, sus dedos se resquebrajan. Ansioso, cuenta los segundos, falta poco. Ya está por llegar.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Estás despierto?

La luz se enciende de pronto y los ojos le incomodan, sin embargo se fuerza a abrirlos y mirarla. Aprovecha cada instante, examina cada gesto, cada movimiento. Los graba en su memoria.

—Te he traído la medicación.

Asiente sin decir nada, el cuerpo le pesa y las heridas en su interior duelen. Sin embargo, duele más cada vez que la ve acercarse.

No puede tocarla, jamás será suya.

Ino se marcha y Sasuke odia todo lo que existe dentro suyo.

* * *

**Canción: Quasimodo – SHINee.**

**Angst porque esta canción es perfecta y el SasuIno también.**

**¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? Son bien recibidas~**

**Hiyori les manda un beso. Nos leemos en unos días.**


	3. Sólo segundos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Cada canción pertenece a su respectivo dueño. Escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro, prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

* * *

Drabble #3.

**Sólo segundos.**

_Dejaré que el eco del sonido te llame._

* * *

—Qué noche tan ordinaria.

En las ramas de un árbol, la aldea se ve en la lejanía y todo parece ajeno. Abstracto, nada importa realmente. ¿Por qué continúa esforzándose? El bosque, las estrellas, han perdido el color.

—¿Alguna vez fueron más que ilusiones?

Le había entregado el mundo, lo había cambiado a su gusto y luego-

—Sasuke, ¿con quién estás hablando? —uno de los ninjas que lo acompañan le pregunta desde el suelo; Sasuke apaga el cigarrillo y se recuesta contra el tronco.

—Con nadie.

Como la lluvia, como un rayo, desapareció tan de repente que no tuvo tiempo de pestañear.

En noches como aquellas, es cuando más la extraña.

**.**

* * *

**Canción: Thunder – EXO.**

**Algún día me voy a cansar del angst. Hoy no. Mañana probablemente tampoco. Me olvidé de actualizar, lo lamento. No será una colección larga, de todas maneras. Espero que les haya gustado este mini drabble.**

**Sugerencias son bien recibidas. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Hiyorin.**


	4. Adiós, verano

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Cada canción pertenece a su respectivo dueño. Escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro, prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

* * *

Drabble #4.

**Adiós, verano.**

_La etiqueta de amigo es una etiqueta que he llegado a odiar._

* * *

Se miran. El viento les revuelve el cabello y sonríen.

Como en sincronía, recuerdan todo lo que han vivido juntos. Las tardes en la azotea del instituto, los regaños cuando charlaban en el pasillo, las escapadas nocturnas a fiestas de alumnos mayores. La escuela ha terminado.

Como en sincronía, duele.

Las palabras que no han dicho se quedan atascadas e Ino, con las lágrimas en los ojos y Sasuke, pretendiendo que no sufre, apartan la mirada.

Es tiempo de decir adiós. Han tomado caminos diferentes.

**.**

* * *

**Canción: Goodbye summer – f(x) feat D.O.**

**De mis canciones favoritas de f(x), junto a Shadow. Pink Tape fue un álbum fenomenal.**

**Que no muera la zona, ¿sí?**

**Gracias por leer~  
Hiyorin.**


	5. Como un sueño

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Cada canción pertenece a su respectivo dueño. Escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro, prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

* * *

Drabble #5.

**Como un sueño.**

_Quisiera robar tus ojos, más hermosos que un diamante._

* * *

Como chocolate, es dulce, quizás demasiado. Es la primera vez que le gusta algo así. Pero se ha vuelto adictivo.

Escucharla pronunciar su nombre, lento, como si cantara; Sasuke cierra los ojos. Ella es suya, Ino es suya. No siempre fue así, pero cuando le besa los labios, algodón de azúcar. Una melodía que no quiere acabar.

Es dulce.

Amarla, es dulce.

**.**

* * *

**Canción: My Lady – EXO.**

**Oh, the fluff. Hace mucho no aparecía, perdón :(**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Destello

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Cada canción pertenece a su respectivo dueño. Escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro, prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

* * *

Drabble #6.

**Destello.**

_Caminé por un largo laberinto, entre visiones tuyas._

* * *

No es verdad, lo sabe, pero no le importa. Su respiración tiembla, de todas formas. La neblina rodea sus piernas y se mezcla y funde en su corazón. Están frente a frente, el negro en sus ojos le inunda, le sacude el interior. Extiende los brazos, duda, pero sus dedos tocan su rostro. Su piel se vuelve blanca y de un momento a otro se transforma en nada. Desaparece.

Ino suspira. El corazón le late con fuerza. Es sólo otro sueño más.

Sin embargo, continúa doliendo.

Palpita. Se lleva las manos al pecho y llora. Arde y piensa que en cualquier momento va a morir y entonces, despierta.

Sin poder evitarlo, mira hacia el costado vacío de la cama.

**.**

* * *

**Canción: Heart attack – EXO.**

**Hace dos mil años que no actualizo. Y eso que tengo algunos más ya escritos. No queda mucho para que acabe la colección, cuatro más y listo. Espero que les guste. ****¡Gracias por leer! Opiniones son bien recibidas~**

**Saludos.**


	7. Destino

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Cada canción pertenece a su respectivo dueño. Escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro, prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

* * *

Drabble #7.

**Destino.**

_Intenté luchar solo, pero la vida es difícil._

* * *

Es extraño. Aquello que brilla, ¿qué es? Incluso cuando cierra los ojos y se entrega a la noche encendida en lo más profundo de su mente, está allí. Es una luz azul, encandila, pero quiere tocarla, inevitablemente continúa caminando hacia adelante. Siempre hacia adelante.

Sin embargo, nunca llega a ella.

Y entonces observa su mano, extendida hacia el vacío, tanteando la oscuridad y se pregunta _¿acaso merezco esto?_

Sasuke no lo sabe, probablemente nunca lo sabrá. Continúa deambulando en busca de una respuesta, hacia adelante. Siempre hacia adelante.

Ino le espera, en algún punto, desgastada y casi sin fuerzas. Pero no se apagará, sabe que no hay manera de que él pueda lograrlo solo, incluso si no lo dice en voz alta, Ino lo escucha en sus pensamientos. Lo escucha gritando.

Y la luz brillará hasta el final de sus días.

**.**

* * *

**Canción: Alive – SHINee.**

**¡Feliz 2016! Espero que tengan un precioso año. De regalo revivo esta colección de la que francamente me había olvidado, y agradezco de corazón los reviews y lecturas. Mención especial a** **Cassie McCormick y Alessandra98. ¡Gracias!**

**Saludos.**


	8. Esta noche

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Cada canción pertenece a su respectivo dueño. Escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro, prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

* * *

Drabble #8.

**Esta noche.**

_Aunque sea un poco tarde, sigo esperando._

* * *

_¿Y ahora qué hago?_

Está a la deriva. Como parada en el medio de un campo que se extiende hacia los lados y cuyo final no existe, no hay nada a su alrededor, pero siente una presión en las piernas, en las manos, en el pecho y no puede respirar.

Sabe que hay un camino que seguir, algo en el fondo de su corazón se lo susurra, como una débil gota de cordura.

—Hay un modo de continuar sin ti, ¿cierto?

Su voz se pierde en la habitación vacía. Las paredes de un blanco impoluto parecen ceñirse sobre ella, Ino cierra los ojos como intentando escapar. La nota de despedida se le escurre de los dedos como llovizna otoñal. Las letras descuidadas escriben un "_Sasuke_" que le ha atravesado el corazón como un puñal frío. Cae en el suelo y allí acaba todo.

Después de todo, nunca hubo un para siempre.

**.**

* * *

**Canción: What do I do – Tiffany (SNSD).**

**Sólo puedo decir que la universidad me está robando la inspiración y devolviéndomela tan aleatoriamente que ya ni sé qué hacer (?)**

**Quedan dos más y terminamos, gracias por leer~**

**Btw, el nuevo álbum de Tiff es vida.**


End file.
